


This Hurt Can Teach Us Both

by foreverfelicityqueen (orphan_account), stydiasredstring (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Allison Lives, Angst, Canon character deaths, Comas - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Magic, Memory Loss, Romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiasredstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wakes up screaming, her dream still fresh in her mind. The same one she's been having for months. Sliver faced demons, Isaac being slashed to pieces, and a sword through get chest. Her father insists it’s just stress from the accident that stole a year of her life and Isaac won't talk to her about it. But the tanned skin boy’s face seals itself behind her eyes. She knows him, sometimes it feels like better than herself. But she can't remember why. And now her father’s off to the states to help an 'old friend'. She knows there's more to it and she's determined to get the information. Even if that means dragging Isaac along with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a Hole in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you all love this au as much as I do.

There's a Hole In My Soul

She woke up screaming, tears and sweat stuck to her face. The details of her dream still fresh, begging to invade every crevice of her brain. Like the sliver faced demons slashing Isaac down. Or the cold steel blade buried in her chest, the dark haired boy at her side before she could crumble to the ground. He always came, always held her close begging her not to go, as she muttered confessions of ‘I love you’. It burned to leave him, to wake in her room, cold and alone.

He father rushed in, Isaac quick on his heels, but he hovered near the door. Chris sat next to her smoothing her hair out of her face. “It’s okay, it was just a dream. That’s it.”

“It doesn’t feel like a dream,” Allison replied shaking her head. “Every time I have it, it feels like something’s trying to scratch it’s way to the front of my mind, but I can’t hang on long enough for things to click.”

“Allison, the doctors said that nightmares are common. They’ll go away with time,” he noted leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“Listen to your dad,” Isaac piped up, causing both of them to look at the young man. His sardonic smirk half hidden by the shadowed hall. “After all he is the expert in timing.”

Chris glared at Isaac, and the boy was smart enough to back out of the room, presumably headed for his own.

Allison rolled her eyes at the two. Sometimes Isaac acted more like her father’s child then she did. It was almost scary.  

“What aren’t you telling me?” She questioned, biting her lip. “The two of you always act like you’re hiding something from me.”

Chris placed a hand to her cheek, a sad smile set into his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about that. I promise, that whatever you think we’re keeping from you. It doesn’t matter, not as long as you’re here and safe.”

He stood heading back towards the door. “I love you.”

“Yea Dad, love you too,” she called back settling her head into her pillow. Chris nodded, before closing her door behind him.

She couldn’t close her eyes though, not with his face seared onto her retinas. His kind, adorable face with the little crook in his jaw, and his olive skin gleaming in the moonlight. She didn’t know why she longed to see his face in reality. How could she be so wrapped up in a guy from her dreams? Not to say she knew many people in reality either. Ever since she woke up two months ago, the only people she’s interacted with were her father, Isaac, and a few doctors. 

There was an accident about a year ago. When she and her mother were on their way to their new home in California, they swerved off the road, flipping their SUV twice. Allison landed in a coma for the year, but her mother hadn’t been so lucky. Victoria Argent died that night, and Allison was having trouble processing that fact. How could she just accept her mother was gone? How could anyone?

At least she had Isaac. Her dad took him in shortly after Isaac’s father had been murdered, his mother died years ago. She asked them over and over, as delicately as she could, why Chris decided to take in a seventeen year old kid, when his own hung in the limbo of a coma, but neither would give her a straight answer.

That was starting to become the norm around their home. Allison would ask a basic question, and all she’d get was the run around. It was frustrating that both of them acted the same way.

As if on cue of her thoughts her door creaked open, Isaac shadowed by the hall light.

“Hey,” he whispered. “You okay?”

She nodded waving him closer. It only took him a few seconds before he was at her side, and she was moving over to give him room.

“Is my dad lying to me?” Allison questioned meeting his eyes when he finally settled next to her.

He raised a brow, with a sad smile. “Do you think he’s lying about something?”

“I think he’s keeping things from me, you too by the way.” She nudged his side with her elbow, causing them both to laugh. “I know he wouldn’t unless he thought it was really important, but Isaac I’m not a kid. Whatever’s happening I could handle it.”

“Allison you’re my best friend,” he replied taking a deep sigh. “And I honestly don’t know where I’d be without you in my life, but everything you’re dad has ever done is to keep you safe. I know that sounds dumb and like I’m avoiding the question. But he also took me in when I didn’t feel like I belonged anywhere. If he thinks this is right, I have to respect that. No matter how much I hate lying to you.”

“So you admit there is something more going on?”

He tossed his head back rolling his eyes. “Way to focus on the entire point of my speech.”

“When I hone in on something I can’t let it go.”

“Believe me I know,” he noted with a hint of sarcasm. “So want to tell me about this dream?”

She shook her head. “It’s stupid.”

“Not if it’s keeping you up at two in the morning.”

She groaned tossing a pillow over her face. “Do you think you can be in love with someone you’ve never met?”

“I think that love is a very powerful emotion. And sometimes, when it’s right, nothing can destroy it. Not time, not distance, not even death. But I do think meeting a person is the first step.”

“So what, this guy in my dream, you think I know him? Maybe I met him during my coma,” she joked.

“Who knows, maybe you have a whole other life that you know nothing about?”

“Maybe,” she replied resting her head on his shoulder. “Maybe I’m going crazy.”

“That is a possibility.” Isaac smiled as he leaned over kissing her forehead. “But I doubt it.”

She leaned her head up meeting his eyes. “You’re being evasive again.”

“Well it’s one of my many charms. Now get some sleep. Maybe dream guy will be there waiting for you.”

Allison burrowed against his chest, taking a deep breath, as she replied sleepily. “Scott, I call him Scott.”

But she was out before she saw the look of apprehension cross his face, not that she would be able to guess why. And as much as he wished he could tell her, he knew what that would mean for their life in France, and more importantly Chris’ life. The man risked everything to bring his daughter back. The last thing Isaac wanted was something to happen to his new family.


	2. As If You Had a Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I really glad you guys enjoyed chapter one so much. Now I don't promise for updates to be this frequent, but I just couldn't wait to share more with you guys. Thank you so much for reading, and taking the time to comment is the sweetest thing ever, though not required at all.
> 
> P.S. In case anyone wonders, Allison doesn't know Isaac's a werewolf. She doesn't remember anything about the supernatural. And that will come into play in later chapters.

As if You Had a Choice

She hadn’t meant to sleep in so late, but once she fell into the rhythm it was hard to wake herself up in the morning. It was going on ten when Allison finally rolled out of bed, heading towards the kitchen.

Isaac was sitting at the table, drinking coffee while he worked on what looked like his history paper, while her dad was on the phone by the counter.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” Isaac grinned sliding a steaming mug in her direction. Somehow he always knew when she was awake and moving around. “What’s your take on the fall of the Roman empire?”

“Um, that people should learn to do their own homework, instead of trying to con their friend’s into helping them,” she joked as she took a sip.

“You’re a lot nicer, after you’ve had your coffee,” he noted focusing back on his history book.

She smirked grabbing for the banana bread in the center of the table. As she pointed towards her dad. “What’s he so tense about?”

He looked up following her gaze before shrugging. “Do I look like a mind reader?”

“Come on, you were able to tell that Dominque from three doors down was having an affair, but you can’t tell me if you’ve picked up anything from my dad in the last twenty minutes?”

“I overheard a conversation once, that doesn’t make me the go to for information,” He retorted stealing her banana bread, and popping a piece in his mouth.

She smacked him hard against the arm, but Isaac just laughed in response, in fact it she was pretty sure it hurt her more than him.

“Maybe leaving you two alone for a few days isn’t a good idea after all,” Chris sighed as he sat across from her at the table.

“Wait, you’re going somewhere?” Scolding the panic that crept into her voice. Her father hadn’t left her for more than a few hours since she woke up from the coma, and the idea of him leaving kinda scared her.

“Only for a few days, a week or two tops,” he replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

Allison nodded, cupping the mug as tight as she could, hoping the contents could soothe the fear in her. “Why now? I mean, this seems sudden.”

“A friend texted me last night.” And Allison didn’t need Isaac’s keen perception skills to see the look her father was trying to cover up, like he was trying to decide what to tell her. “He’s having some issues with a former associate of mine. It’s best if I go soon, clear things up, then I can get back here.”

“Well we could come with you,” she suggested, causing both Isaac and Chris to tense up. “What? How is that a bad suggestion?”

“You both have school,” Chris replied quickly.

“We’re home schooled, and our teacher’s flying off to god knows where.”

“Allison, listen to me. These people, there not all good. I’d rather you and Isaac were here, safe. I won’t be gone long.”

She glared at both of them standing from the table. “Fine, keep secrets from me, like you always do.”

“Allison,” Chris called, but she stalked from the kitchen without turning around.

\--

Isaac glanced up from his paper, looking to the doorway; he waited a minute before turning back to the older man. “Who was it?”

“Scott,” Chris answered, rubbing a hand across his face. “Kate’s alive, and dangerous. I wouldn’t leave her if it wasn’t important.”

“I know,” Isaac nodded. “But how much longer can we really keep the truth from her. The dreams, you know their just the beginning. Things are gonna keep coming back to her.”

“No they won’t,” he snapped in a harsh whisper. “I won’t let her go through that. The thing I did, the kinda magic it takes to do that. Allison can never know what happened to her. Because then she has to know what I ripped her away from. And no one should have to live with that.”

“She knows were lying,” Isaac replied, as he stood. “And the fact that she still trusts us is a testament to the kind of person you raised her to be. She’s stronger than you give her credit.”

He moved from the table setting dishes in the sink.

“I asked you to come with us because you felt lost in Beacon Hills, and I care about you like your one of my own, that’s not easy for me,” Chris followed standing next to him at the sink. “But make no mistake, if you feel inclined to clue Allison in on things while I’m away, well I may be forced to rethink your place here. You don’t understand what I lose if I lose her.”

Isaac looked down focusing on the counter. “I got it.”

“Good,” Chris moved back to the counter, grabbing the note pad behind him. “Because, there’s no one I trust to keep an eye on her more than you.”

He patted Isaac’s shoulder before leaving the kitchen. The boy finally let out a deep sigh. If Chris was pissed at the idea of Allison remembering, then there was no way he could tell him what she said last night.

Allison was starting to remember things, or at least Scott, and he knew once she realized who she was missing the rest would fall right into place, along with all that entailed.

\--

“Okay if you need me my cell will be on at all times,” Chris explained as he finished packing the last of his stuff into a duffle. Isaac was sitting on the floor, back to the bed as he bounced a tennis ball off the wall, while Allison was sitting on his bed, picking through his clothes with a grimace.

“Hey,” he grabbed a shirt from her hands stuffing it into the bag. “I’m not going on this trip to impress people. So stop inspecting my fashion sense.”

“That’s a stretch of the phrase fashion sense,” she replied, pausing. The tone felt familiar to her, like she’d heard something similar before, but not from her own mind. She’d never given much thought or care to clothing before.

“You okay?” Isaac asked looking up at her. “You look like you’re a million miles away.”

She shook her head with a smirk. “I’m fine, _Dad._ ”

“Oh god, help me if I sound like that,” he retorted, causing Chris to throw a pillow at his head, which of course made them all laugh.

“So I left money in the kitchen drawer. That should be enough for groceries and eating out more than actually cooking,” He replied, handing a notepad to her. “These are all your cousins here in France; if anything happens, and I can’t get here call one of them. They’ll come no questions asked.”

“Dad, were not kids, I mean I’m almost eighteen, and Isaac here,” he looked at her friend. “Well I handle him.”

“I could so take you in a fight,” Isaac countered turning around to meet her gaze.

“In your dreams.”

“Maybe this trip is a bad idea. You two alone,” he sighed. “My house won’t be standing when I get back.”

Both teens rolled their eyes at him. But Allison spoke. “If you keep stalling you’ll miss your flight.”

He looked down checking his watch, with a silent curse. “Okay, I’m leaving. Remember just because I’m gone that’s no excuse to neglect school work, Isaac.”

“Why do you always look at me when it comes to school?” He replied, as he stood. “But speaking of I should go finish that paper. Have a good trip.”

“Thank you,” Chris nodded, waiting for Isaac to leave before turning back to Allison. “I won’t be gone long. I promise.”

“Good,” she moved towards him wrapping her arms around him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” He leaned in placing a kiss to her forehead. “See you soon.”

She smiled, walking with him to the door. As she watched him go, an idea grew in her mind. Maybe now was the perfect time to go searching for answers.

\--

She had to wait until Isaac went to sleep. Isaac was her best friend, but he was also her father’s guard dog at times, and there was no way he’d be okay with her sneaking into her father’s study. But she had too. There were answers in this house, to all the questions she had. And she couldn’t sit back and just wait to see if they decided to tell her.

So she waited, and once she was sure he would be fast asleep. She got up, as quietly as she could, and crept from her room. Luckily Isaac’s room was downstairs so she wasn’t too afraid she’d wake him by walking around. But sometimes he was so damn intuitive she wouldn’t even chance being louder.

As she reached the door, she took a deep breath. It’s not like there was a rule against going into her dad’s study. In fact this is where he taught them most of their home school lessons, but she’d never been in the room alone. And she was starting to have second thoughts. But those wouldn’t stop her. She wouldn’t let them. So she turned the knob, pushing the door in.

She flicked the switch next to her and walked to the first box she could see, most things in her father’s office were in boxes, like he’d just never found the heart to finish unpacking. But she didn’t have time to speculate why, especially if she wanted to get through most of this stuff tonight. So she lifted the lid and started to sort through the things of the past.

Twenty minutes and two full boxes done, and she still had no clue what her father was keeping from her, except for a few storage units around the states that, if these files were correct, seemed to hold an alarming amount of weapons. Except it wasn’t that alarming, her father had always been a high respected firearms salesman, so dead end there.

The box she was on now was a lot of family photos. One of Mom, Dad, and her after an archery competition in fifth grade, her preschool graduation, and one of her parents on their wedding day. She decided to keep that one. Pulling it from the box, she felt the back, flipping it over. She could see the edges of another photo stuck to it, and she worked softly to separate the two. Once she got them free she set the wedding phot down, turning back to the other.

She dropped it like it was fire, able to burn her in a second. She recognized the picture, the wonderful, sassy, strawberry blonde sitting next to her smiling like she held all the secrets of the world, Allison matching it with a knowing look. She shook the image from her mind. Because she knew it, had held it in her hands a hundred times, but at the same time she had no clue where it came from or where it was taken.

Allison tried again. Lifting the photo with one hand she studied it. And before she could even try to force it a name came to her lips. “Lydia.”

It was like a memory being recalled after years of forgetting, even if it was just a name. The feeling soared through her, bringing tears to her eyes. This was her best friend, she knew it like she knew her own name, but at the same time the face before her was so foreign.

“Allison, what are you doing up so late?” Isaac’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She looked at him, watching the color drain from his face. And she knew she’d found it. Whatever they were keeping from her was right here before her.

“I need you to set that down and come with me,” he said quietly, easing into the room. “Nothing good can come from that picture or the rest of the box.”

“Why? Because for once I’m starting to piece together all the crap I’ve been feed for months?” She hissed back at him as she stood. “Why is there a picture of me with someone I feel I shouldn’t know, but can’t help but name?”

“Alli—”

“Lydia Martin,” she cut him off shoving the photo at him. “She’s 5’3”, the sassiest person alive, and wicked smart. But it all feels likes pages ripped from a book. I’m in the picture with her Isaac! I know her, but I can’t remember that. Why?”

“I can’t tell you,” he looked at her, conflict covering his face. “I want to, so much, but I can’t. I promised. You have to understand.”

She grabbed the picture back, dropping it into the box, before lifting it up. “Screw you.”

She moved towards the door, but Isaac’s hand was on the edge of the box. He pulled, she pulled harder, and the contents spilled across the floor. Mostly pictures. One in particular caught her eye. It was her and Lydia, with two boys, one she thought she knew, and one she knew she did.

Isaac’s eyes focused where she was looking, as he fell to the ground. He picked up the photo handing it to her.

“That’s him right?” Isaac questioned, not meeting her eyes. “The guy from your dream?”

“Scott,” she replied, sitting next to him. “I feel like I know them, all of them.”

He bit his lip, and Allison waited to see what he’d do next. Isaac sighed looking back down. “That’s because you do.”


	3. We Made These Memories For Ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter. I'm really happy with this one, even though it's a bit shorter than the last one. Hopefully everyone still loves it. the title is a lyric from the Ed Sheeran song Photograph, which is basically my new favorite thing in the world.

We Made These Memories For Ourselves

They went through the rest of the box, Isaac showing her photo after photo waiting for things to click. Names were easy. They tumbled off her tongue like it was second nature. But the devil was in the details and he was being an elusive ass.

Allison insisted they move to the kitchen, spreading the contents across the table. She had to piece together the missing time and remember those she’d lost.

“I still don’t get why,” she spoke, catching Isaac’s attention.

He wasn’t meeting her eyes, and Allison had to wonder just what kind of promise he’d really broken.

“If I could tell you everything I would,” he replied fingers tracing the edges of a picture of Scott and another guy whose name she was almost certain was Derek. “But I don’t know what to tell you and what I should let you figure out.”

“Maybe you could start with why I don’t remember a year of my life?” she replied, with a glare. “Why I can’t seem to remember one time where I hung out with my best friend. Or why I can’t remember meeting Scott. What the hell happened to me?”

His slid his hand over hers, squeezing lightly. “There was an incident, a couple of months ago. It was bad, Allison. They all think your dead.”

“Dead?” she pulled back, standing from the table. “Great, that’s great. They all think I’m dead, and what you and my dad decided that was what was best from everyone?”

“I didn’t really have much of a choice.”

“That’s crap,” she yelled slamming her fist into the counter, knocking over a glass of water. She didn’t move to clean it up. “You’re your own person, Isaac. My father couldn’t make you lie for him. You did that on your own.”

“You’re right,” he turned in his chair to face her. “But you weren’t there okay? You did have to see… It was hard for everyone. And I thought, I thought you were gone forever. So when he told me you weren’t, but that I had to keep it from everyone, I agreed.”

“Why?”

He looked down again, pulling a blade from the box. The dark steel glinted in the early morning light; memories flashed still frames in her mind. Most of her and her dad training with them, learning the proper what to spin them so she didn’t cut herself. Absent mindedly she rubbed at her palms, were the skin had healed over time.

She moved towards him, taking the dagger as another memory hit her. The same blade she held in her hand pressed to Isaac’s throat, but he didn’t look scared, well not as much as he should. She could still feel the pull of a smile, her hair falling over her face. She let the dagger roll around her finger, catching it before losing control.

“You and I had something, didn’t we?” she whispered setting the blade back down.

He shook his head with a half smirk. “It wasn’t like you and Scott, nowhere close.”

“I want to remember them,” she reclaimed her seat, stroking a picture of Stiles and Lydia. “But to do that, I think I need to see them.”

“Absolutely not,” he replied. “Letting you go through this was one thing, but what do you expect? Me to Skype Scott and tell him I have a surprise for him? That won’t exactly go over, especially with what he’s already dealing with.”

“I don’t want to see them on a screen. I meant in person,” she stood again, walking form the room. She could her him scramble after her, only a few feet behind as she stopped in the hall.

“It’s a nice painting, but unless you’re planning on hawking it for a couple thousand dollars, I don’t know how you plan to get to California with no money.”

She threw him a side glance as she took the picture off the wall and handed it to him. Where the painting had sat there was a wall safe. Allison leaned in placing her hand on the dial.

“Do you even know the code to that?”

“Quiet,” she hissed, letting her eyes slip closed. Taking a deep breath, she spun the dial, letting a triumphant smile play on her lips with each number that locked into place. When the finale number clicked in and the safe door popped, Allison couldn’t help but feel pride. That was until the numbers registered in her.

“Wow, that was impressive,” he set the picture down against the wall. “What was the code?”

“The day my mother died,” she replied pursing her lips. “I mean the real date. March 8th. There was a party. I think it was Lydia’s birthday, and something happened to her. She wanted to talk, but I blew her off. I blew off my mother on the last day of her life, like she didn’t even matter to me.”

She bit back the swell in her throat, shaking her head as she pulled the door open. There were stacks of money sitting on the bottom, just like she expected. Also a few passports and a credit card next to the cash.

“Here, find us,” she handed him the IDs, more sure than anything there was at least two different ones for each of them, as she began removing some money, pocketing the card. She was just about done when she saw it. Barely visible against the black of the safe walls, was the familiar t shape of a crossbow. Memories flooded her again the second she touched it.

_I can take care of myself._ The words were so soaked into her subconscious like a mantra she had to repeat over and over. Other things can into focus behind her eyes as well, things that should frighten her. Monsters with fangs, lizards as tall as man, and the demons again, this time their eyes glowing bright yellow.

She shook her head, setting the crossbow down. Isaac eyed her with a cautious smile.

“You okay?” he questioned. “Thinking about taking that with you?”

“No,” she replied, grabbing the discarded passports and sticking them back in the safe, closing it. “We can’t take weapons on a plane that would arouse suspicion.”

“Right.” He leaned back against the wall as she put the painting back. “Any chance I can talk you out of this? Your dad is gonna kill me enough.”

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. Take the passport and half the money and go where ever you want. But I can’t stay here knowing I had something there.”

He nodded sighing. “Allison I’m not letting you do this alone.”

“You just said my dad was going to kill you.”

“Yeah and he might, but he’d kill me worse if something happened to you,” he grabbed the money off the table with a smirk. “Plus you may barely remember him, but Scott wouldn’t be too happy with me either.”

Allison pulled him into a quick hug, before grabbing the card again. “This should cover ticket costs.”

\--

A few hours later they were sitting in the airport, waiting for their flight. They still had at least another twenty minutes until boarding, but she couldn’t sit still.

“Hey,” Isaac whispered, looking up from his copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo_. “I get you’re nervous. But you might want to calm down a little, unless you want everyone around us to think we’re up to something.”

She glared, but took a deep breath as she settled back into the seat next to him. “I’m just not sure this was a good idea anymore.”

He reached over setting his hand on hers. “Do you want to leave?”

“No,” she pursed her lips. “But I also know that I can’t just walk up to their houses and knock on the door.”

“Yeah that doesn’t sound like it will go over well,” he noted with a laugh. “But maybe we’ll get lucky and your dad will catch us before we even reach Scott’s place.”

She glanced over raising her brow. “Isaac can I ask you something?”

“I highly doubt I can stop you now.”

“Why do I remember all these things? Things that my rational brain tells me can’t be real.”

Isaac closed his book, turning to face her. “Like what?”

“Werewolves and other monsters,” she whispered, the word striking something deep in her. “I know it sounds crazy.”

“Crazy isn’t the word I’d use,” he replied. “I don’t want to sound like I’m on constant repeat but, I can’t say too much.”

“Because you’re already in trouble with my dad?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Because I’m afraid what knowing everything will do to you.”

She was about to ask him what he meant when the intercom kick on, announcing boarding for their flight.

“Come on,” he reached for their carry-ons. “Let’s go home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always thanks for reading, and if you want to let me know what you think don't hesitate to leave a review.


	4. Pulls Me in Like Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something guides Allison to a place of great significance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long. But I've been debating how much of canon season 4 storyline is going into this tale, and that took some time.
> 
> I also apologize. I have never been on a flight lasting longer than a couple of hours, so I have no clue how long it takes to get from France to California or what kind of layovers there would be, so I just glossed over that.

Pulls Me in Like Gravity

She’d felt the pull the second she’d stepped off the plane, like a weight firmly pressed to her chest, and tugging her forward. It got worse after they rented a car, inching their way closer and closer to Beacon Hills. She felt like something had happened to her here, something more than what stole her memories away. Isaac still hadn’t told her what happened, what terrible fate had all their friends believing she was dead. She knew if she pressed him he’d finally cave, but the look on his face whenever they got close to talking about it scared her. She’d never seen Isaac look so pained. Like even the images of that night were too much for him to handle. So she tried to shy off the topic, hoping more than anything she could figure it out without having to ask him out right.

The sun had long set before they even reached the county line, but Isaac was still focused on the sky, as the full moon shone above them.

“Worried about werewolves?” she teased, but something in Isaac’s posture shifted, as he looked at her.

He smirked. “Something like that.”                                 

She knew she should have him elaborate, because she was more than sick of cryptic replies to anything these days. But a flash of something caught her eye and she whipped her head in time to see a flash of something. It was just and instant, but she could have sworn she’d seen a faded red hoodie.

“Stop the car,” Allison said, meeting Isaac’s eyes. “Now.”          

He screeched the car to a stop panic in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to check something out,” she replied unbuckling with a shrug.

“Allison,” he grabbed for her hand, keeping her from hopping out of the vehicle. “You can’t just get out of the car in the middle of nowhere. You have no clue what’s… who’s out there.”

“Then come with me,” she rolled her eyes.  “Because something tells me I need to go out there.”

He groaned as he undid his seatbelt as well. “Fine, but stay close, please.”

She wanted to make a sarcastic comeback, but knew his heart was in the right place. She’d be just as worried if Isaac wandered into the woods alone.

They made their way across the road, walking into the forest. He tensed next to her, like he was listening to something just out of her reach, but whatever it was passed quickly and he nodded to her for them to continue forward.

She’d been here before, Allison knew that much. A memory rapped at the back of her mind but she could barely bring it into focus. There was something about this place, something that called out to her.

“Watch out for poison ivy,” Isaac noted and she could see the smile tug at the edge of his lips.

“Pretty sure poison ivy doesn’t grow in California,” she replied trudging forward. “And I have no clue how I know that.”

“Easy,” he moved ahead of her turning with a smirk. “You’ve always been a bit of a freak.”

“Shut up,” she pushed on his chest, and Isaac stumbled a little.

Luckily he caught himself. But Allison wasn’t really paying attention any longer. She’d found it, even though she had no clue why or what this place was. But she’d been here before, more than once. And it wasn’t a place that felt particularly full of fondness.

“What happened here?” she questioned as she moved closer to the tree’s base, eyes scanning the ground around it.

“Careful,” he put a hand on her shoulder dragging her back a little. “The grounds not exactly stable and I don’t really feel like fishing you out of a hole tonight.”

“Something bad happened here,” she whispered taking a step back. “Really bad.”

He nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, that’s kind of the unofficial motto of Beacon Hills.”

Allison turned back ready to leave. “We should try to find somewhere to stay tonight.”

Isaac looked like he was about to agree when Allison’s phone sounded.

“Crap,” she pulled it out, sighing before putting it to her ear. “Hey dad.”

“Care to explain why no one is answering the house phone? I’ve been trying for hours,” Chris asked, and she could tell his voice was echoing off of the walls of somewhere.

She looked down to her watch, knowing it was pretty early back in France. “Well Isaac and I decided to go for an early morning run. You know adrenaline, endorphins, and all that stuff. Any time before that, the cordless must have been off its base.”

“Uh huh, you’re telling me Isaac willing got up on a Saturday to go for a run with you?”

“No of course not, I had to bribe him. You weren’t attached to your car right?” she joked.

She could hear her father suppress a laugh, and it almost made her confess to her growing guilt.

“I might be longer than a week,” Chris replied.  “Turns out things here are a little crazier than originally anticipated. You two gonna be okay?”

She looked over at Isaac, knowing full well he was listening in. “We’ll be fine I promise. We’re looking out for each other.”

“Good,” Chris replied. “Well it’s getting late here. I’ll call you later, before you guys go to sleep.”

“Sleep well Dad,” Allison hung up the phone shoving it in her pocket with a groan.

“He’s gonna know we’re not there. Few short hours and he’s gonna know everything,” Isaac said running a hand through his hair. “We need to figure out what we’re doing before that happens.”

Allison nodded. He was right. She had to come up with a game plan for them. Part of her wanted to go to Scott. But she couldn’t catch him off guard like that. She couldn’t just show up at his house and throw her arms around him, and expect everything to fall into place.

“First we should get a place to stay for the night,” Allison yawned. “Because with all the news and travel, I feel like I could sleep for ten hours straight.”

“Okay,” Isaac replied, grabbing for her hand. “I’m pretty sure there’s a motel about a half mile up the road.”

She grinned in reply following Isaac back to the rental car, but glanced back over her shoulder before the exited the woods.

“Hey you okay?” his voice caught her attention, and she hadn’t noticed she’d stopped until he spoke.

“Yeah, I just,” she paused staring at the tree in front of her. “Give me a boost.”

“Are you out of your mind? You want to climb a tree at like ten thirty at night?”

Allison glared until he grumbled, coming to stand right next to her.

“A boost means an actual push up, not just standing there.” And she almost laughed at the look on Isaac’s face, as he held his hands out for her to step in to.

Once she got her footing and a hand on one of the sturdier branches, she was able to lift herself up into the fork of the tree. She looked around trying to figure out what exactly compelled her to climb up there in the first place. Maybe it was something about the woods, whatever pull it had on her making Allison want to see it at a better angle.

And she could. She could see clear across the expanding woods, a lake in the distance, even a little house just off the water. She smiled at it, wondering if she knew whoever owned it, if she herself had ever been inside.

“Hey Allison, could we go soon,” Isaac called up to her. “I mean the Preserve isn’t exactly the best place to be caught in at night.”

“I’ll be right down,” she replied. She was getting ready to descend when it caught her eye. The smooth curve of an ebony bow nestled right in the thickest of the branches, a quiver full of at least half a dozen arrows sat next to it. They were hers, not that she had any solid evidence to back that up. Just a feeling wrenching in her gut that she’d placed these items her for convenience or for safety she wasn’t sure. But they were coming with her no matter what.

Isaac didn’t even bat an eyelash when he helped her down careful not to crush the bow or arrows.

“They’re mine,” she stated wanting to reassure herself more than anything.

“I know,” he grinned. “Who do you think helped you stash a set up there? Now come on. I’m tired and I’m hungry. Not a good combo.”

She watched as he walked a few feet ahead of her, a smile growing on her face. Things still didn’t make sense at all, but at least she had Isaac by her side. And for the moment that was enough to keep her moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.


	5. Memories Will Taunt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry this took me forever to write. And I have no clue when my next chapter will be completed, hopefully before the new year. 
> 
> But I want you to enjoy this chapter, because I loved writing it. Let me know what you think. ;)

Memories Will Taunt You

The dreams returned the second she’d fallen asleep, but there was more than the initial dream. Allison found herself pulling away from the demons and the pain on Scott’s face. Drawn away from the fighting and the blood until she heard it. She knew what it was, a scream meant to announce something tragic. She could feel the sadness resonating through her, a feeling of loss and terror. And nothing had ever felt so… broken.

A part of her knew what the sound marked for her. How the hollow feeling deep inside her chest grew, like a blade slicing through it. She knew it better than her own memories that the cry had been a banshee cry, marking her departure from the world.

She didn’t wake screaming, nor did she shake as the dream stayed with her into consciousness. She held onto that sound like a tangible security blanket, covering her. Isaac knew; there was no way he didn’t. Her father did too. They had kept whatever this was from her for so long. Probably out of some desire to protect her from the truth. But the fact remained. Allison had died that night. She’d slipped from this world, and left them all behind.

She looked over to the boy in question, fast asleep a top the dingy motel mattress. She cared about Isaac, more than she thought possible for just a friend. She didn’t love him, at least not the way she loved Scott. But there was a word for it, and it stuck to the tip of her tongue, heavy with the past.  _Pack._

She didn’t really know why, but it was the only way she could describe it. He was more than family, more than a friend. He belonged to a different group entirely, along with Lydia and Stiles too. They all belonged together, to the same pack.

She shook her head, feeling the bed shift next to her as Isaac turned facing her.

“Morning?” he said yawning. “You okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she countered with a smirk, taking a deep breath to steady her heart beat, though she wasn’t sure why. “Are you hungry? Because I’m starving.”

Isaac sat up, stretching his long arms out in front of him. “You mean stale vending machine food and flat soda, wasn’t your idea of gourmet food last night?”

“Oh it was divine, but sadly you ate the last of the pretzels. So unless you want to eat the wallpaper, we should probably head for food.”

She moved to stand up, but Isaac was quicker, grabbing a shirt before he turned back to her. “You stay I’ll get us food.”

“You sure?” she raised a brow. “Because if you bring back the wrong coffee I might have to kill you.”

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed for his wallet and keys. “I’ll be back in a bit, if your dad calls, it might be best not to answer. Just because he’ll probably know by then that we aren’t in France and well…. You know how that will go.”

“Right,” she nodded with a sigh. “Isaac?”

“Yea?”

“Thanks, for coming with me,” she paused looking at her hands. “I know you made a promise to my dad, to keep me safe, and he probably wouldn’t view coming here as safe. But thank you for bringing me anyway.”

“We both know you’d have made it here with or without my help. But you’re welcome,” he grabbed his jacket looking back at her. “I’m just sorry I can’t do more.”

“I know,” she nodded, terrified at the decision coursing through her head. One she couldn’t voice, especially not to him.

Allison waiting for Isaac to leave the room, listening for his steps on the nearby staircase, before she moved.

She knew Isaac had her back, he travelled halfway around the world for her, but there were things he wouldn’t tell her, couldn’t tell her even. So she had no choice. She had to figure them out for herself. Even if that meant leaving him.

She grabbed a pen and paper, jotting down the words as quick as she could. She didn’t know how much time she had before he returned, but she knew she couldn’t be here when he did.

Allison folded the paper, setting on Isaac’s stuff, before grabbing her bag and slipping out into the morning air.

She only knew of one person who could help her make sense of things. She had to find Lydia.

\--

Allison found herself wandering back into the woods. Even if she didn’t remember this place entirely, she didn’t fear getting lost. And she certainly didn’t fear anything in the woods themselves. Not with a bow by her side.

She’d missed it. More than she’d ever thought possible about an object. But with the cool wood, curved into her palm, and the quiver nestled right between her shoulders, she felt at home with herself for the first time in months.

She just wished she knew why she had one. Why memories of her sighting an arrow were so engrained, it almost felt like an extension of herself? But she didn’t. And it wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on right then.

Instead she pushed forward. Isaac would be back to the motel soon, finding her note, and of course looking for her. So she turned her phone completely off, hoping she’d make it to Lydia before her friend located her.

She hadn’t realized but by midmorning she’d made it almost to the lake house she’d seen the night before.  She was sure she’d finally lost her way around, until she heard the sound of voices near the house. She’d barely missed tripping over a root, before she ducked into the bushes, glancing around the greenery.

Allison watched two girls leave, heading towards a car: she tried to recall their faces in her mind, to determine if she might have known them in this previous life she couldn’t recall, but neither sparked a memory in her.  She’d decided she must be in the wrong place all together when a third girl joined them. Her red hair bouncing around in loose, unkempt curls. Allison would know that hair anywhere.

Lydia looked tired as she waved the girls off, watching the car pull further away. And Allison felt like she was seeing her friend for the first time. Not the put together girl who could almost make you believe her world could ever crumble, but the real Lydia, who only showed herself a handful of times in all the time they spent together.

The memory was small, tugging at the back of her brain, but stronger than even that of her bow. She could see it clearly, staring across the hall at Scott, endeared by his cute nervous smile, when Lydia walked up. Exhaling confidence from every pore, she smirked looking Allison up and down, and asked her about her jacket. Allison could barely think straight, the popular girls usually waited a good couple of days before approaching the new girl. She remembered muttering something about her mom being a buyer back home, but the next part stuck with her stronger than the rest. Lydia smiled pointing a finger before saying _‘and you’re my new best friend’_.

It’s like things began to click in her brain after that. She remembered hanging with Lydia in her bedroom, trying on clothes and laughing about boys. Her heart ached the way it had for months, only now she knew why. She could finally place the missing pieces in her life. They were here, in Beacon Hills, in the life she led before. She wanted so much to remember it all, not just scattered bits floating in her head. But the good and the bad and anything in between.

She felt the emotions building, and she knew it had to be now. Lydia was already making her way back into the house when Allison stood, emerging from the trees. She couldn’t be sure she was even moving forward until her foot snagged on a twig snapping in in half.

Lydia twisted at the sound, freezing in place once their eyes locked.

Allison didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t get the words to form. But she had to try something. Lydia was looking at her with panic, the same look Allison was sure she’d seen a hundred times over.

“It’s me,” she said dropping the bow from her hand. “I know it’s impossible, and I don’t have any details that will make it any less. But you got to believe, Lydia. I need you to believe me.”

It took a few seconds, but Lydia surged forward, pulling Allison into a tight hug. She returned the gesture wrapping her best friend in her arms.

“I believe you,” Lydia whispered, and her words sparked another memory in Allison when she’d told the other the very same thing. “After everything we’ve been through I believe you.”


	6. I Would Have Stayed Up With You All Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, so bad. Like I have no excuse for this taking as long as it did, especially considering how short it is. Except my computer did crash in January so I lost all motivation to write things. But I am sorry so sorry guys. 
> 
> Please don't take it out on the fic, it loves you I promise.

I Would Have Stayed Up With You All Night

Isaac dialed her cell for the sixth time, but it continued to go straight to voicemail. And at that point he was beginning to freak out. He’d only been gone an hour maybe two, he had to go a bit a ways out of Beacon Hills so he didn’t run into anyone he knew, and by the time he got back Allison was gone.

He read the note over and over again, her words burning into his mind.

_Isaac-_

_I had to do this alone. I know that’s not fair, you’ve been so great through this. I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for everything._

_-Ally_

He wadded the paper up throwing it across the room. He was screwed, on so many levels. He promised Chris he’d look after her, that he’d protect her the best he could. That hadn’t even been back twenty four hours and he'd already lost track of her. He had an idea of where she’d go though. Knowing Allison she’d head to Lydia first. Scott was important sure, but Lydia was her best friend, the closet Allison had to a sister, someone who would always believe in her no matter what.

So if he could find Lydia, he’d find Allison. But he had to get moving, he’d lost too much time already.

He cringed when his phone began to ring because he knew that tone, and what the call meant.

“Hey,” he said pressing the device to his ear. “Chris, how are you?”

“Oh I was terrific until I got a call from my credit card company about some suspicious purchases. Airline tickets, a rental car, hotel room. Want to explain this to me?”

“Would you believe we got robbed?”

“What do you think? Damn it how could you be so irresponsible? To bring her here. Do you realize what you’re doing to Allison?”

“I didn’t have a choice. She found the picture of Scott and the others in your study. What did you want me to do? Hit her over the head and lock her in the basement?”

“I expected you to take care of her, to keep her safe.”

“She is safe,” he paused looking around the room. “Relatively. Plus it’s not like I really told her anything. She still doesn’t know about that night.”

“Well put her on the phone. And then I’ll be there within the hour to stick you both back on a flight to France.”

“Well that might not go over well,” he said with a sigh. “In fact I don’t see that happening at all.”

“Allison can fight all she wants but I’m still her father, and she’ll do what I say.”

“She’s not actually available at the moment.”

“Why not?”

He decided to bite the bullet and just get it over with.  "She's not here."

There was a long pause from the other end of the line. “What do you mean she’s not there Isaac? Where the hell could she be?”

“Well I went to get food and when I came back she was gone,” he replied with a sigh. “Look you don’t need you to tell me how stupid it was, I know. And now she could be anywhere. And I’m sorry, but really what was I supposed to do? You know she doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“Isaac,” he stopped and Isaac could almost hear the fear creeping into the mans voice. “If she discovers what happened, she’s gonna ask the how. And I’m not sure she’ll ever be ready for that.”

Isaac knew what he meant. He knew what Chris had done to save his daughter, what he had to give up to bring Allison back to them. And the older man was right, Allison wasn’t ready for that. There was no way anyone could be.

“I’ll start looking for her now,” Isaac said grabbing his jacket from the bed. “We’ll find her before she gets to far.”

“Do you think she’d go straight to Scott?” Chris asked.

Isaac shook his head. “No, she’d want to know more before approaching him. She’d go to Lydia. I’m sure of it.”

“Okay, stay put. I’ll pick you up in twenty.”

“It will be easier to find her if we split up,” Isaac noted almost resisting the eye roll.

Chris too a minute before answering. “One of my kids is already in the middle of something dangerous, I’m not letting the other out of my sight. Besides Beacon Hills isn’t safe right now.”

“You’re implying Beacon Hills is ever safe?” Isaac laughed, before taking a breath. “Fine, I’ll wait here.”

He hung up before dropping back to the mattress. Whatever was going on here he hoped Allison wouldn’t stumble into it as well. She had enough on her plate already.

\--

Lydia had led her inside, and memories covered her, like a warm blanket keeping her safe.

“We spent some fun weekends here,” Allison said running her hands along the door frame. “I mean right? I don’t remember specifics.”

“A few,” Lydia nodded. Tears were still in her friend’s eyes, and Allison wanted to push them back. She wanted to just be with her best friend again without the looming cloud of despair over them.

“Lydia,” she stopped, not really sure what to say or what what would be real if she did say it. She settled for simple instead. “I missed you. More than you could possibly know.”

Lydia pulled her close again. There hadn’t been much hugging before, that much Allison could recall, but it wasn’t unwanted. She loved it actually. Like retying threads that had been severed by outside forces. It was soothing.

“What happened to you?” her friend questioned finally pulling back. Lydia’s eyes trained on her’s, like if she blinked Allison would cease to be there any longer.

“I don’t remember much,” Allison replied moving to sit on the couch, her hands in her lap. “I remember you and Scott and Stiles. I remember fighting with my bow, these creatures with silver masked faces, eyes like fireflies. And I remember a blade slicing through my chest. Everything else is like smudges in a journal. Fractions of things I should, but can’t grasp.”

“So you don’t know how you…” she trailed off taking a seat next to Allison. “How you survived?”

“I didn’t,” Allison replied, tears in her eyes. Admitting it to herself had been hard, but saying it out loud was infinitely worse. “We both know I died that night. That much I’m sure of. I can still feel it. The cold, the haze. What I don’t know is how I came back.”

Lydia put her hand on Allison’s squeezing gently. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

“We usually have help,” Allison replied with a smirk. “There’s so many questions and I have no clue which ones to ask, or where to go to ask them.”

“I have an idea,” she looked at Lydia, the look of hesitation on her friends face.

“I can’t tell Scott, not yet,” she shook her head. “I need answers before I see him. I need to know that when I see what, I am, what I feel. I need it to be real.”

“I get that, I do,” Lydia said biting her lip. “I didn’t mean Scott. I meant Stiles.”

Allison looked at Lydia wondering if the girl was serious. She’d actually never seen Lydia look more sure of things. “He’ll tell Scott.”

“No, not necessarily. If I asked him not to he’d keep it to himself.”

“That’s a big risk to take,” Allison said falling back on the cushions. “I don’t like the idea of making him lie to his best friend.”

“Stiles would want to help,” Lydia pressed. “He still feels guilty about everything.”

She wasn’t sure what Lydia meant about Stiles’ guilt. She could only recall short burst of things from the weeks leading up to her death. And the more she tried to remember the worse of a headache she got.

“I trust you,” Allison said with a nod. “If you think it’s a good idea call him.”

 

 


End file.
